The Girl in the Blizzard
by DoctorWhoFan22
Summary: What would happen if the Doctor, the only Time Lord left in existence, found a young teen, half-frozen outside of the TARDIS? Read to find out what happens when a shy, hurt young teen meets the protector of the universe. (note: back-stories of Jade are about the pain she has gone through ((aka: she had been abused)), don't flame for that. Also, rating may change)


The Girl in the Blizzard

What would happen if the Doctor, the only Time Lord left in existence, found a young teen, half-frozen outside of the TARDIS? Read to find out what happens when a shy, hurt young teen meets the protector of the universe.

The Girl in the Blizzard ~ Chapter One ~ The Meeting

_"I've got to keep going, I can't stop now," a young girl said to herself as she walked against the way of the fierce wind and snow of the blizzard. After a few more moments, she collapsed, just yards from a blue, 1963 police call box._

"Alright, wow, this blizzard is picking up quickly," said a young looking man walking against the wind and snow to the police box. Suddenly, he stopped, just yards away from his destination. "What in time and space?" he said, seeing a body, lying on the ground with a bag, slowly being covered with the fresh-falling snow of the blizzard. He looked around, wondering what he should do. "I've got to get you out of this storm," he said, half talking to the body as he picked her up, and half to himself, keeping his priorities strait. He carried the body, along with the bag that was next to it, into the police box and gently placed it on the ground. "Now, we've got to get you warmed up," he said, gathering some blankets and covering the young body with them.

Several hours later, the young girl, still covered in the blankets, began to wake up. She squinted slightly, trying to see where she was. Just then, she saw a man come from behind a large console. "Ah, good, you're awake," he said, beginning to walk over to her. The young girl on the other hand, shrank back, as if she thought she was going to be hurt, as if she was, nervous, scared of this man. '_What is going on here? Where am I? And, who is that?_' the young girl thought, not knowing who the man was, or even where she was. The last thing she remembered was walking through the blizzard late last night, trying to muster the strength to push on and collapsing, just yards away from, a blue box. As these questions buzzed around in her head, the young girl became even more nervous '_Is he going to hurt me like father?_' the girl thought, not wanting this man to be like her father had been before he had abandoned her a week ago, leaving her to fend for herself in the middle of London.

"It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you. Don't be nervous," the man said, but he saw that the girl didn't trust him. "Let me start again. Hello, I'm the Doctor," the man said, hoping that a proper introduction would help this young girl to become comfortable enough to give him her name and what she was doing out alone in a blizzard. "Now, would you mind telling me who you are? Right now, that is all I want to know," Doctor said. "I-I'm J-Jade, Jade-Lee," the young girl said, her weak, quiet voice stuttering as she spoke.

The Doctor noticed her nervousness, and put a gentle hand on Jade-Lee's shoulder "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you," he said calmly. He felt Jade-Lee's shoulder tense slightly at his touch, as if she were preparing herself to receive a blow of some sort, and it saddened him to get the impression that somebody could hurt such a beautiful young girl in any way. "Jade-Lee, I promise, I'm not going to hurt you," he said, hoping that Jade-Lee would trust his word. After a moment, he felt Jade-Lee's shoulder relax slightly, and smiled softly. "W-what are you going to do to me?" she asked, her soft voice still stuttering a bit. "I'm not sure at the moment, all I know is that you are nowhere near strong enough to go back out into that storm," the Doctor started. "I wouldn't dare send you back out there," he said, further gaining a bit of trust from Jade-Lee. Doctor smiled "So, how about some hot cocoa? You must be thirsty and still quite cold after what happened last night," he offered, and Jade-Lee nodded hesitantly "That would be very nice, thank you," she said, this time not stuttering and with a slight combined accent of Scottish and Chinese. Doctor noticed this odd accent "Mixed heritage?" he asked, curious about this strange yet exotic accent that was interesting to listen to. "Yes, my parents were Scottish and Chinese, they moved to London when they married," Jade-Lee answered, becoming more confident and letting her accent through a bit more.

The Doctor left to get them some cocoa, leaving Jade-Lee in the console room. She took a journal out of her bag which was next to her, and along with it, a pen. She took off her necklace and used the key on the chain to unlock the journal and began to write.

December 20, 2008

Dear Journal,

So much has happened sense I wrote the other evening, I barely know where to start. First off, I finally did it; I escaped that prison of a home. I snuck out after father had finished beating me out of his usual frustrated rage and he went to the bar. There was a bit of snow falling, but it soon turned into a blizzard. With each step, I was desperately trying to muster the strength to push on. After a while longer, I just couldn't do it anymore, I just couldn't continue, and I allowed myself to collapse in a snow-bank and fall asleep. Later, I woke up in a strange room, and a man walked out from behind a column in the middle of the room, he only said that he was 'The Doctor'. Doctor who? He seems kind, not like father, whom I'm hoping doesn't find me. Should I tell Doctor about him, or show my scars? Or should I keep it a secret? I just don't know. I'm sure I'll write again soon, but for now, I must sign off. ~Jade-Lee

Doctor walked in just as Jade-Lee signed her name at the bottom of the page and closed the journal, locked it, and put her necklace back on. He handed her a mug of cocoa "Here you are," he said and sat on the ground next to her. They sat in silence, drinking their cocoa for what seemed like a long period of time. Then, Doctor noticed a journal in Jade-Lee's lap "A journal?" he asked "Why a journal? Does somebody have secrets?" he said playfully and Jade-Lee nodded shyly, not sure if she should tell Doctor about her father, or show him her scars.

She ran her fingers through the section of her strait black hair that covered her right eye. "Why cover your eyes? I'm sure that they're beautiful," Doctor said and Jade-Lee cast her eyes down, knowing that she couldn't yet bare to show her eyes. She knew that only her left eye was decent enough to be shown. Her right eye had a dark scar running across the lid, and just above and below her eye. '_I can't show him, not yet, he wouldn't understand. If I did show him, would he hurt me like father?' _Doctor noticed this action, and became concerned "It's alright, Jade, I won't hurt you, I promise, as long as you are here, I won't do anything to you that you wouldn't want me to," he said, calling Jade-Lee by only the first part of her name and not realizing that this was the first time in years that she was called "Jade" instead of "Jade-Lee". Just as he said "Jade" and stopped, she looked up at Doctor, feeling for the first time in a very long time, that she could possibly trust someone and that she was cared for and wasn't looked upon as worthless and all but nameless. "Y-you won't hurt me if I show you?" Jade asked, stuttering once again. Doctor was even more concerned at hearing such a young teen say this, he wondered why anyone would hurt her, and how they could dare do it. "I promise, I won't hurt you," Doctor said, and put his hands behind his back and laced his fingers together, signaling that he wasn't lying. Jade took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, then pushed her hair away from her eye, showing Doctor the dark scar running across her eye.

"So that's why you hid them," Doctor said, and continued to look at the scar on Jade's eye. "How did you get this?" he asked, and Jade hesitated for a moment, and finally answered "My father did it to me, a few years ago," she said quietly, and the Doctor asked no more about the subject. Inwardly, he knew, that he would have to keep Jade safe, but the question he asked himself was this; "If she comes with me, will she be any safer?"


End file.
